


Restless feelings

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE rarepair week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: FE Rarepair Week 2018, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Victim of the case of the "restless feelings", Lon'qu decides to take a walk through the castle hoping that it would calm his nerves.This idea turns out to be useless when he meets the person who's the cause of everything.(Written for FE rarepair week | Prompt: Beginnings)





	Restless feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Lon’qu doesn’t know why he’s decided to explore Askr’s castle just now; he only knows that he feels restless.

It was the summoner themselves who dragged him out of the practice field, saying that if he keeps destroying all the training dummies the others will have nothing to practice with. Even if begrudgingly, Lon’qu had to agree to leave the field for a while.

 

He takes a long bath, trying to relax, but nothing, he still feels restless.

 

He looks around at the architecture of the castle and he’s surprised to find that it’s not so different from Ylisse.

In Ferox they don’t have much care for details; the structures don’t have to be pretty to serve their purposes.

It’s pleasing to the eye, Lon’qu has to admit, but still he’s no expert in such things so it wouldn’t be his place to judge.

 

Even as he admires the castle he can’t help the nagging feeling in his mind.

Damn these feelings. Why must they be so vexing?

 

Huh… the library. Lon’qu has never been there. Why would he? He never cared much about reading, not when he doesn’t know how.

He knows some Feroxi basics that Basilio taught him, but he still finds it hard to do it so he keeps reading at a minimum, especially if he’s in company of people that don’t know this fact, which is everyone apart Basilio, Flavia and Olivia.

 

Still, he supposed he won’t die if he steps inside, which he does, but as soon as the notices the presence of someone else, he immediately regrets his decision.

Sat in one of those big – and comfy-looking – armchairs there’s Jeorge, his most recent object of affection – not that Jeorge himself or any other living soul knows that.

 

 

He doesn’t have the time to retreat, however, as Jeorge raises his gaze and notices him immediately.

A cordial smile appears on his lips.

\- Ah, hello, Lon’qu -, he greets him.

\- … Hey -, the other greets back.

 

\- Are you looking for something to read? -, Jeorge asks and Lon’qu shrugs.

\- Not really -, he replies, - Just looking around -.

\- It’s a pretty castle, isn’t it? -.

Lon’qu nods.

 

There’s a moment of pause, then Jeorge makes some space in the armchair.

\- Well, if you’re going to stay there, why don’t you keep me some company? -.

He must be doing this on purpose to kill him, Lon’qu decides, and yet he still makes some steps towards him.

\- Why not? -, he says, trying to appear as unaffected as possible. If Jeorge notices that he’s failing miserably, he doesn’t mention it.

 

With the two of them, the armchair is tight, but Lon’qu must admit that he doesn’t mind. He’s had to live in worse conditions.

Also he’d never complain when he has Jeorge pressed so close to him.

The other seems comfortable as well but he doesn’t say anything, instead he gets back to his book.

 

\- … What are you reading? -, Lon’qu asks.

\- I was researching the history of this place -, Jeorge replies, without ever raising his eyes from the pages, - It’s very interesting, if you want to give it a shot -.

\- I think I’ll pass -, Lon’qu replies, - As long as I get the job done I don’t care about the rest -.

Jeorge smirks.

\- That sounds like you -, he says.

\- What’s that supposed to mean? -, Lon’qu asks, but the other just shrugs.

 

He swears, sometimes he can be most infuriating.

 

They remain silent, with Jeorge reading and Lon’qu trying not to die just for that.

It only gets worse when Jeorge “casually” rests his head on Lon’qu chest.

This is all too calculated to not be on purpose, but what is the purpose? Riling him up? Making fun of him? Is this all a joke?

 

\- Lon’qu -, Jeorge calls him, but the other doesn’t reply. He doesn’t trust his voice not to crack if he does.

Jeorge’s eyes are on him now and Lon’qu can’t look away no matter how hard he tries.

\- I can hear you heartbeat -.

 

Too many excuses and plans to escape flash inside Lon’qu’s mind, too many for him to decide what to do. Luckily Jeorge chooses for him.

 

Lon’qu barely registers the other taking his head between his hands and dragging him down for a kiss.

It’s only when he feels himself grabbing at the other’s hips that he realises that this is really happening.

They are kissing. They are kissing and it’s real.

 

 

When they pull away they’re both breathless.

Lon’qu wants to say something – he feels like he should say something – but his mind is blank and for once he doesn’t mind.

It’s Jeorge who breaks the silence.

\- Well -, he starts, - That took longer than I planned -.

 

Wait.

\- Planned? -, Lon’qu asks.

Could it be…

\- Yes, planned -, Jeorge replies, a bit amused.

\- So you were… -.

\- Trying to get your attention? Yes, and for a while too, but you were just too… -.

\- Dense -, Lon’qu concludes for him, suddenly hyper-aware of every single one of their interactions.

 

… He’s such a fool.

 

… He’s such a fool.

 

\- I’m… I’m sorry -, he mutters then, his face red.

Jeorge smiles at that and he presses a quick kiss on the other’s lips.

\- Don’t apologise. We all have our rhythm in this kind of things -, he says, - It just took me a while to understand yours, so I should be the one to apologize -.

\- How about neither of us apologizes so we’re square? -, Lon’qu proposes, making Jeorge chuckle.

\- Sounds about right -, he says.

 

There’s a moment of silence, then Lon’qu speaks:

\- So… Would you mind going back to what we were doing before? -.

\- Here? In the library? -, Jeorge replies jokingly, - You scoundrel -.

 

They get back to kissing at Lon’qu marvels at how right this feels.

He still feels a sense of danger looming over them. Nothing good ever happens to the people he loves.

Jeorge, however, is no defenceless child. He’s a great archer with a sharp mind to match. He’s able to handle himself.

 

Jeorge slips his tongue between his lips and he presses himself closer, making Lon’qu forget about his fears.

 

He will definitely have to work on that – his anxiety will not go away just because Jeorge is good – but he feels like he’s not alone, not this time.

They’ll face the present together, and as for the future, well… they’ll think about that when it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be for the 3rd day but I didn't have the time to finish it rip


End file.
